


Fundament

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: “Oh, really now?” Regis purred, laying his palm flat on Geralt’s armour and pushing the witcher backwards, carefully. After all, he had wonderful ideas whirling around inside his head; things he wanted to do to his dear, young friend – with his dear, young friend.





	Fundament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueTattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueTattoo/gifts).



> A little foray into Regis x Geralt, written for TrueTattoo – who came up with this nice title – thanks! <3

“Oh, really now?” Regis purred, laying his palm flat on Geralt’s armour and pushing the witcher backwards, carefully. After all, he had wonderful ideas whirling around inside his head; things he wanted to do to his dear, young friend – _with_ his dear, young friend. “As I told you once before, my beloved Geralt, your Yennefer and I spoke about this and she’s quite willing to share you with me.”  
  
Golden eyes blinked rapidly and Geralt heaved a breath, his shoulders pulling backwards, raising his chest up, leaning into Regis’ touch. “R-Regis? What are you doing?”  
  
Careful of his long and sharp nails, Regis let his other hand drift towards one of the armour’s many belts and swiftly set to release the buckle. “If you do not wish me to continue, speak and I shall stop.” He kept staring at the man before him, seeing his own reflection staring back from the cat-like eyes; the pupils had blown open, leaving only a small circle of golden irises visible.  
  
Swallowing dryly, Geralt’s tongue came out, licking his bottom lip. His breath was frozen in his chest as his eyes searched Regis’ for _something_.  
  
Slowly, giving Geralt time to object if he wished, Regis let his hand drift to the next buckle and started loosening it as well. “One word from you, Geralt, is all that is required to stop this if you so wish.” Regis let the palm still pressed against Geralt’s chest piece flitter up until it touched the side of his friend’s neck and then he let his thumb come to rest on the oh so vulnerable pulse point. The beat drumming against his finger was slow, had Geralt been a normal human, but Regis knew his friend’s normal heart rate and right now Geralt’s heart beat faster. He leaned in closer, just a bit. “One word,” he breathed softly.  
  
“I thought you were joking, before,” Geralt’s voice was barely a whisper as he leaned into Regis’ touch, “Yen…”  
  
Regis knew his fangs had to be peaking out from his mouth as the smile pulling at his face was simply much too large not to. “Truly, Geralt, you have a very wise lover in her, one who realises that your capacity for loving others is never-ending and magnanimous. She came to me, quite a while ago even, and we had a lengthy conversation on this whole matter.” Regis felt the corners of his mouth pull up even more, but he couldn’t help it, that conversation had turned the tide for him, sort to speak. “With a bottle of my famous mandrake cordial, of course.”  
  
A snort escaped a pale nose, and Geralt’s hands came up to rest on Regis’ shoulders. “Of course,” he inclined his head, the beginnings of a smile pulling at his own lips. “Your mandrake soothes all ills and strokes any ruffled feathers. She would have agreed to host a party for rock trolls in our garden had you asked it of her.”  
  
Pulling away a bit, Regis lifted an eyebrow and wagged a finger in front of Geralt’s face. “Ah, but we only drank after the important part of our conversation. To toast on our love for you.” He knew his smile had turned sappy.  
  
“You and her really been spending some quality time together huh?” There was a slight blush on Geralt’s cheeks as his friend looked to the side, letting his hands drop from Regis’ shoulders.  
  
Reaching up to cup Geralt’s cheek, Regis was careful as he turned Geralt’s head back towards him and he let all the love he had for him shine on his face. At least he desperately hoped that it did, how could this wonderful emotion not just radiate from him for all to see? “She knew… she’s always known that I love you.” He shrugged his shoulder.  
  
“Regis…” Geralt breathed, reaching out to capture Regis’ free hand and pulling it to his chest. “Once you revealed yourself to us… once our, _my_ wariness lifted, you became one of the dearest friends that I have. Together with Dandelion you two are my dearest friends in the whole world.”  
  
Gently, Regis rubbed his thumb against Geralt’s cheek. “Do not think for one moment that I do not realise that you have put a tremendous effort into opening yourself up to me, letting me take care of you first, what with your knee, and your mental wellbeing while we were searching for Ciri. I have seen your efforts, my dear, dear Geralt, and I have opened up to you in return.” He squeezed Geralt’s hand lightly.   
  
“What about Dettlaff?” Geralt asked, letting go of his hand.  
  
This would not do. Taking a step closer until he was standing flush against the witcher, Regis closed his eyes for only a moment as he soaked up the heat he could feel radiating from the man. Humans always were so nicely warm… “Dettlaff is my brother, Geralt, like Lambert and Eskel are yours… our bond… it goes deep and is very intimate. If you are worried about his reaction to my advances, do not worry; he’s known ever since the early years of my regeneration that I love you and he has long accepted this. In fact,” he changed his grip so he could tilt up Geralt’s chin, “he has long accepted you as one of our pack. May I?”  
  
Geralt blinked, obviously lost for words, but his eyes were clear as he nodded. “Please,” he breathed.  
  
A fond warmth settled in Regis’ chest as he leaned in closer, touching his lips to Geralt’s in a light, gentle caress. Smiling, Regis leaned his forehead against Geralt’s and nuzzled it. The glowing heat in his chest expanded and he felt like the love he carried for this man would explode from his very being. Geralt may be able to contain his tremendous love for all beings, but Regis felt much too small for his own love for this man, and Geralt was so easy to love. His hand drifted to another buckle and deftly loosened it before reaching for the last buckle and finally, Geralt’s armour came loose.  
  
Geralt helped him get the chest-piece, that made him look so much like a budgie, off and then stood there, a bit hesitantly.  
  
Nodding towards the door, Regis stroked Geralt’s shoulder, his eyes narrowing on the patch of red where the echinops’ thorn had pierced the armour. “Let’s get this taken care of. For the sake of your workers, let’s take off your shirt inside.”  
  
Geralt sighed. “Told you it’s healed already. Nothing to worry about.”  
  
Regis smirked. “Now, dear friend… who said anything about worrying?”  
  
From the look Geralt threw him Regis knew he’d made his point and he eagerly followed his remarkable witcher, his friend and now soon-to-be lover, inside. There were wonderful ideas whirling in his mind, after all…  
  
**The end**


End file.
